Wolf Hooked
by snarkysweetness
Summary: "It's pathetic the way you pant after me. I don't love you, I will never love you." Sequel to 'Of Lace and Leather and Linen' in which Killian is completely whipped and at the mercy of Ruby's every whim and desire.


**Title: **Wolf Hooked  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Ruby/Killian  
**Summary:** "It's pathetic the way you pant after me. I don't love you, I will never love you." Sequel to 'Of Lace and Leather and Linen' in which Killian is completely whipped and at the mercy of Ruby's every whim and desire.  
**Warnings:** Killy being used as Ruby's personal sex toy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Here's another story Maggie wanted and I'm a terrible wife who takes forever to do things. It happened to fit some Captain Wolf Week prompts so here we are. The prompts for this bad boy are 'contrasts', 'identity', 'masks', and 'nsfw', holla. Thanks to Juls for approving of this fic.

Killian Jones didn't get pussy whipped, that just wasn't his style. Sure, he'd fallen for Milha and grown to respect her and allowed her to run things, but that was different. _She_ was different; special. Women came and went and that was how he liked it. No attachments; he wanted to get off, give them the night of their life, and then move on. That's how it'd been before Milha and that was how it had to be after her. He refused to risk falling for another woman again, but Ruby…

Fuck if he wasn't completely enchanted by the wolf queen.

They'd gone from flirting with disaster to having the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever experienced in his life. She was an animal, literally. By the time she'd abandoned him for her transformation, he'd been unable to walk. They'd had three days of kinky, erotic, and sometimes painful fucking and then nothing. She didn't even go back to their snarky banter and flirting, just the cold shoulder. She ignored him for weeks, driving him mad, and then right around the time of the full moon, there she was again, and he was so completely pathetic that instead of turning her away he catered to her every whim. He was at her mercy, there only to fulfill the desires of the wolf and then when she was herself again he meant nothing to her.

He was quite literally her own personal sex toy at her beck and call.

He knew he shouldn't care, this was what he enjoyed; meaningless sex. But when she neglected his entire existence it drove him absolutely mad.

"Please," he found himself begging one day in the diner, ready to get on his knees if that was what she desired. She was the only one working aside from the chef and he was their only patron, not that he cared who saw them. "Just for an hour, come on my gem, I know you must miss me."

"Oh, but I really don't."

And she meant it.

She was driving him up the wall. To the point where he could see pity reflected at those who watched him. First it was Granny, the old biddy could hear as well as the wolf, she knew what went on, then it was her friends, they'd caught on fast, and eventually…

He scowled. That damn crocodile. He wanted to kill him more than ever. He seemingly no longer saw Captain Hook as a threat and had returned his hook to him. Killian vowed to make sure that old, scaly bastard paid for that.

Killian sat in a corner booth, toying with his old friend, having missed it. He was useless without it. A man could only do so much with one hand and a bloody stump. It wasn't good for much outside of the bedroom and as he recalled, his little wolf seemed to have no complaints.

He caught her eye from across the room. She motioned with her head, signaling for him to follow her. He should stay behind, have some self-respect, and let her find release somewhere else. But the thought of her with another man was more than he could bear so he followed, knowing that when they were done she'd abandon him, leaving behind only her scent to drive him even further into madness.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he whispered when they finished. He lay on his back, his chest marked from her claws, too spent to move. She sat up and untangled his hook from her hair before tossing it aside.

"Don't be cross with me, Killian Jones; you and I both know you don't have feelings."

Was this karma? Coming back to haunt him for the trail of broken hearts he'd left scattered across the realms and ports for the past three hundred years?

He sat up and reached for her.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself but we both know you're wrong."

She shot him a glare but through her stone cold exterior he saw her walls begin to crumble, giving him just enough hope to keep seeing this through. She could abuse him all she wanted, but she wasn't the monster she made herself out to be. She'd love him, someday, he just had to be patient and if there was one thing Killian Jones knew how to do it was bide his time.

"How was your date with the good doctor? Or was it the other doctor? Or someone else the Charmings have thought to set you up with this week," he asked her one evening after months of sitting by, playing along with her games. He was drunk, drunker than usual, and she was dressed to the nines. He stood, leaning against the wall for support and watched as she ignored him and fumbled with the key to her tiny apartment at the top of the Inn.

She'd been out with every available man in this town but it was all a show. She was trying to convince everyone, including herself, that what they had was nothing more than sex. If that were true she would have brought home one of those dull men by now, but she never did. She would return home, more bored than when she'd left, drink herself to sleep, and then return to his bed when she could no longer fight the urge.

"Go away, Killian, I'm not in the mood."

"You were in the mood the other night, weren't you, you filthy minx."

He found enough footing to stumble forward and grab hold of her waist. He pressed himself against her tight little bottom and moved his hook through her hair. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. She smelled sweet, like some floral perfume he couldn't quite name. He traced her jawline with the tip of his silver hook, wondering if the silver would kill her cold heart were he to pierce her with it. Wasn't that the way to tame a beast?

"Let go of me," she hissed but he was far too drunk to care. He was sick of being used and thrown away when she felt like it. He wanted her, badly, and he wasn't going to let her slip away from him this time; at least not without a fight.

"I mean it, Killian!" She cried as she shoved him away. He caught sight of her face for the first time and his heart lurched.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

He didn't know which one she'd been out with this time and he didn't care. He'd kill them all. No one brought tears to his she-wolf. And she had been crying, for hours it seemed like. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears still clung to her cheeks. The sight of her sobered him enough to feel guilt over his shitty temper tantrum.

"Leave me alone, Killian. Isn't there some dumb girl you can entertain yourself with so you can forget about me? I'm tired of this game."

So, she admitted it was a game. Well, she wasn't the only one who was sick of playing it. Killian reached out to cup her cheek but she pulled away from him, wanting none of his comfort.

"I will kill whoever hurt you, I swear it."

"As if your word means anything to me, pirate. Don't worry; no one's defiled me in any way. You can go back to your room now, I'm fine."

"You may as well tell me, I will find out which moron you were out with tonight and I will kill him anyway."

"Good luck with that, I'm sure Charming will love the chance to kill you for coming near his wife," she muttered with a shake of her head. She shoved her key into the lock and he reached for her once more.

"Ruby-"

"Enough, Killian! This is over! We're over. It's pathetic the way you pant after me. I don't love you, I will never love you. You're not going to fix me and I'm not going to fix you so just stop. You get the women you love killed and I murdered the only man who ever loved me so trust me when I say that any deluded fantasies you have about the two of us being together are just that; delusions. I know you have a death wish, but I would rather not have more blood on my hands."

He didn't miss a beat.

"Is this about him? Peter? You cry his name out in your sleep sometimes, you know? On the rare times you don't run off the moment we're done. I understand. Milha, she was…everything," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve-"

"Don't, I really…" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I just want to be alone."

He knew that wasn't true. If it was she wouldn't have come from Snow's, where she'd no doubt spent hours crying on her best friend's shoulder over her dead lover. If he and Smee had that kind of friendship, he was sure that he would have done that from time to time. Instead he'd spent three hundred years plotting a revenge he had failed to enact. If anyone in this whole damn town understood what it was like to lose the person you loved and to be to blame for that it was him. He wished she could see that.

He cupped her cheek and this time she didn't fight him.

"Just go," she whispered weakly before he lowered his mouth onto hers. A small whimper escaped her lips before she kissed him back. She was crying again. The fresh tears fell into his mouth as he slipped his tongue past her lips and buried his hand in her long hair, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, breaking his lips free. He kept her close, both to keep from falling over in his drunken state and to keep her against him. This was the longest she'd ever allowed him to hold her.

"You're no good for me."

"No," he admitted.

"I've killed before, you know."

"So have I."

She met his eyes disapprovingly.

"You know I'm not a good man, which is why you're attracted to me. You don't think you deserve better."

"And you think I do?"

"Yes, but I'm too selfish to care."

Ruby sighed.

"At least you're honest."

She blinked before leaning up to kiss him. He reached for the doorknob. As much as he'd love to take her there in the hallway he was far to inebriated to lift her up and fuck her against the wall. Besides, though it had been awhile since he'd bothered to make it all romantic, he suspected that when a woman was weeping in your arms that was the time to class it up a bit.

They stumbled into the apartment and Killian kicked the door closed. He was thankful the old woman had allowed Ruby her freedom, he wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

Clothing fell to the floor as they kissed their way to her bedroom. By the time they arrived she was down to her lacy underthings and he was as naked as the day he'd been born. She pulled away and shoved him onto the bed, having to be on top, as usual.

Hell, he wasn't going to complain.

He reached up and unclasped her flimsy bra before tossing it aside. He wrapped his lips around one of her perky pink nipples while his hand toyed with the other. She moaned above him while he long fingers stroked his shaft. He groaned, regretting his trip to the bottle of a rum bottle. This was going to be over far too soon.

Killian flipped her onto her back and quickly slipped into her. She cursed his name before moaning. He covered her mouth with his and went to work, employing his useless stump for the one thing it was good for; getting her off.

Afterward Killian lay with Ruby curled into a small ball at his side and it occurred to him that he'd never actually had her anywhere but his room. There was nowhere for her to go, she couldn't abandon him in the middle of the night, she was stuck with him. He supposed she could tell him to leave but as he glanced down at her still fragile form he doubted she'd want him to be anywhere but at her side tonight.

"We can have a proper go of it in the morning, love," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

"Maybe," she replied, barely above a whisper. He pulled the covers over their bodies and held her close. She was going to keep fighting him, he could sense it, but she was far too exhausted to do it tonight.

Killian pressed his lips to her temple as she snuggled into his chest, allowing him to comfort her. It wasn't much but it was a start.

No, he wasn't the kind of man to get pussy whipped but damn was he hooked.


End file.
